Licorice Tower
- | characters = Guard | champion = Royal Sweet Tooth | new = N/A | released = May 29, 2013 | difficulty = Hard | previous = Pudding Pagoda | next = Polkapalooza }} The name of this episode used to be Liquorice Tower, but was renamed to the American spelling in late October 2013. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at the Licorice Tower and a guard is shouting for help. Tiffi asks what's happening, and the guard answers that the Candy Jewels are gone, then Tiffi quickly investigates. After episode: When the guard is starting to cry as he is hopeless, Tiffi finds out that the Candy Jewels are on the guard's wig. The guard thanks Tiffi for her help. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Licorice Tower is a hard episode. It has 6 somewhat hard-hard levels such as 383, 384, 385, 388, 391, and 393 and two very hard levels, 382 and 394. Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Pudding Pagoda. |mostfun = Level 395}} Gallery Story= guard.png|The Candy Jewels are gone! I can't find them! guardafter.png|Blimey!! |-| Levels= Level 381 Reality.png|Level 381 - |link=Level 381 Level 382 Reality.png|Level 382 - |link=Level 382 Level 383 Reality.png|Level 383 - |link=Level 383 Level 384 Reality.png|Level 384 - |link=Level 384 Level 385 Reality.png|Level 385 - |link=Level 385 Level 386 Reality.png|Level 386 - |link=Level 386 Level 387 Reality.png|Level 387 - |link=Level 387 Level 388 Reality.png|Level 388 - |link=Level 388 Level 389 Reality before.png|Level 389 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 389 Level 389 Reality after.png|Level 389 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 389 Level 390 Reality.png|Level 390 - |link=Level 390 Level 391 Reality.png|Level 391 - |link=Level 391 Level 392 Reality.png|Level 392 - |link=Level 392 Level 393 Reality.png|Level 393 - |link=Level 393 Level 394 Reality.png|Level 394 - |link=Level 394 Level 395 Reality.png|Level 395 - |link=Level 395 |-| Champion title= Royal Sweet Tooth.png|Champion title |-| CCS TV Ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Licorice Tower in CCS Tv ad |-| Icon= Licoricetower.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to have an ingredients finale since Crunchy Castle's level 230, and the 5th episode overall in which this happens. *Every ingredients level in this episode requires 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries. *There are only three levels in this episode with cake bombs. *Not counting Candy Town, this is the first episode to have no timed levels. *This is also the first episode since Savory Shores to contain 7 jelly levels. *Although this episode is called "Licorice Tower", levels 382, 383, 387, 392, and 395 are the only levels in this episode to contain liquorice swirls, but levels 381, 384, 386, 390, and 393 have liquorice in the form of liquorice locks. Also, mystery candies can yield liquorice swirls in levels 385, 387, 388, 389, and 392. *This is one of the very few episodes where its last level is the easiest. *A few days after the release, the ads giving you a life when you run out got removed. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day of UN Peacekeepers". Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Renamed episodes